powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally 18-A Halloween Homecoming
Halloween Homecoming is the 18th episode of Power Rangers GSA. It is technically the first of a 2 part Halloween special. Eliza learns the GSA Ranger's identities in this episode. Plot Its Halloween and also the night of Forge Bend High's Homecoming Dance. Eustus and Gwen are dressed as Heckyl and Kendall from Dino Charge, Harvey and Kora are a knight and princess, Tycho is a scorpion from Legends of Chima, Ashton and Eliza are Sherlock and Watson, and Cornith and Bridge are skeletons. Colin does make a cameo as a jock, and the Starner Sisters are wannabe White Rangers (Misa-White Rose Mask and Radietta-White Racer). Eustus gets an urge to face the rangers, and so he does. Tycho uses the JAKQ Cannon, but Eustus fights back with the Black Hole Stone and sends the mortar shell to create a hole into the GSAHQ, but Ava and Elizabeth call the zords to cover the spot, destroying them. Austin takes his daughters home while their still talking about their theory (which continues into Ally 19's cold open). The rangers demorph, with Eliza close by. They look at the crash site with Ava and AlphaZXK Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (White Rose Mask) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (White Racer) * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cre Cicchino-Elizabeth * Nathen Arenas-Colin Dax * Peyton List-Bridget Carson * Brian Stepaneck-Austin Starner Cameo Denshi Powers * GSA Orange: JAKQ Cannon * Shogun Black: Dark Stone, Black Hole Stone * Akela Zord 1, Dragon Zord 2, Panther Zord 3, Scorpion Zord 4, Raven Zord 5 (destroyed) Errors to be added Notes * This episode aired alongside Ally 19, Starner's Nightmare instead of a Henry Danger episode * The Shogun don't appear in this episode, meaning only the ranger suits are the only sentai property in this episode * Austin Starner is the only adult in this episode, albiet in more a cameo form * There is no newsreel for Ally 18-20, ** Ally 17 recapped in Ally 21 for the US * This is the first episode to feature "Homecoming" in the title, followed by Hanover High Homecoming. * Having a portion of the fight take place in the gym is a call back to The Thunderman's episode Going Wonkers ** A flashback to both would appear in Space 29 * Destroying the zords is the closest to a season break for the series as they are restored by Ally 22 * This is the last episode before Bridget Transitions to Bridge Carson, the future SPD Ranger * This episode has no Sentai Counterpart See Also * Evox: Upgraded-IRL Counterpart (Zords destroyed in season 1 finale) from Beast Morphers * Hypnotic Halloween-IRL Counterpart (as a Halloween special, Sherlock reference) Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Halloween Specials